drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Reinelle Satar
Email: kaylie.s@gmail.com Description Eye Color: almost black Hair Color: Dark Brown Height: 5'4" Weight: 135 Age: 17 Place of Origin: Altaran Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 2 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History I was born just outside the town of Nor Chasen along the Southern coast of Altara nearly two decades ago. My parents were Toman and Lyessa, my father a noble of House Satar, and my mother the daughter of a wealthy mine owner. Little loyalty or lip was given to the Throne of Winds in Ebou Dar, without any real ability to enforce its laws, my family saw no need to pay their taxes, instead they poured their money into developing the walls of our home and developing the outskirts of the town, after the Whitecloak Wars. I am the sixth child of eight, having four brothers and three sisters, of which two sisters and one brother are dead, and another brother is presumed to be, though nothing has been heard of him in over ten years. As a child we brawled, teased, and plotted against one another continuously. This is not to say we bore each other ill will, but in a country where you may be challenged at any time, it is good practice to fight against those you know will not see you dead. Our eldest surviving sister taught the younglings and myself bits of the Old Tongue, and although I cannot say so for them I never paid much attention to her bookish ways and only speak a few words here and there. I have some education in geography, reading, and arithmetic, but as noted before was more of a short-tempered and restless child than one prone to sitting at books. I spent more of my childhood and adolescence learning to hold my own in a fight and not get killed. After Liselle married several years ago I was told to think about my future options as well. Then one year ago my father and mother told me there had been offers for my hand, but that it was my decision. Deciding I wanted to be a warrior, and having no strong army in Altara, my father suggested I join the Warders. Giving a child to the Aes Sedai's guardians might curry favor with Tar Valon should the House ever need it, and it would allow me the opportunity to further my weapons training. The fact that I had two younger brothers and a sister, albeit wed, who could claim the House seat, did not hurt my parents willingness to let me go either. The last year of my life has been spent in preparation and farewells, as such do I sail to Tar Valon. ***Names & Ages of House Satar when I joined the Warders*** Mother - Lyessa Father - Toman 1. Bysan (M) - 37 (dead) 2. Rys (M) - 35 (presumed dead) 3. Kelle (F) - 29 (dead) 4. Liselle (F) - 23 5. Issella (F) - 23 (dead) 6. Me - 17 7. Bran (M) - 15 8. Tyl (M) - 12 Category:WS 2 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios